


超级英雄也需要等级考试吗？

by BucKetongtong



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucKetongtong/pseuds/BucKetongtong
Summary: 比利并不是一个合格的超级英雄。至少在遇见弗莱迪之前不是。





	超级英雄也需要等级考试吗？

**Author's Note:**

> ※私设注意※  
> ①比利没有被罗莎和维克多寄养。  
> ②比利在遇见弗莱迪之前就获得了超能力。  
> ③所以弗莱迪最开始不知道那个一米九红色壮汉就是比利巴特森。  
> ④用了电影末大家一起吃饭的设定。  
> ⑤比利和弗莱迪仍然同校
> 
> 可爱是他们的 ooc是我的

比利从来不认为自己是个善人。

而今天早上他因为给流浪狗扔了一块火腿肠就被一个凶巴巴的巫师硬说成是内心纯洁之人。

然后他就拥有了超能力。

虽然是被逼拥有的。

而且他根本不会使用它。

他穿着这套看上去十分廉价且配色夸张的衣服已经走了一晚上了，后退的时候他老是踩到自己的披风。

他只知道自己力气变得很大——翻栏杆时把栏杆握弯了结果一屁股摔在了地上；会放电——意外弄坏了公园里三个灯泡；跑得很快——一下子甩掉了追着自己的公园管理人。

好在他终于找到了变回去的方法。

 

“弗莱迪，看。”玛丽指指不远处的另一张餐桌，“那是比利吗？他看上去脸色真不好。”

“不是，他叫比利吗？或许是别的什么。”尤金并没有把眼神从碗里的蔬菜移开，但他似乎知道大家在讨论谁。

“为什么不是爱德华呢？肯定是爱德华。”达拉边说边把肥肉倒到佩德罗的碗里。

“好，够了，他叫比利，比利•巴特森，为什么你们总是记不住他的名字？”弗莱迪用勺子阻止了尤金往他的碗里私添蔬菜，“谢谢你伙计，但你似乎更需要这些。”

 

大家都知道弗莱迪对一个男孩感兴趣。

当问起理由时，回答除了故弄玄虚的“一见钟情”就是毫无说服力的“他总是给校门口的流浪狗喂吃的”以及“长得好看”。

所以大家都当弗莱迪情窦初开爱错了人。无意或刻意地老是把“比利”记成“爱德华”。

但弗莱迪十分执着，他一向对他喜欢的事很执着。

有的时候弗莱迪会在吃饭的时候偷偷盯他，他总觉得这个男孩和其他人不太一样。

该怎么形容这种感觉呢，他也说不明白。硬要说的话，就像轻微的地震，只是让心跳漏跳一拍的程度。

 

比利打了今天不知道第几个哈欠，保守估计是第十八个。

谢天谢地在他快要一头趴进汉堡里时女孩的尖叫吵醒了他。

他寻声回头，一个残疾的男孩被两个高年级的人围住。

弗莱迪•弗里曼。他知道他，当然仅限于名字和对方闻名于校的超英狂热。

弗莱迪转过头来正好和他对上视线。

比利下意识地别过脸。然后他站起来身来快步离开。

后背却还紧紧粘着一道视线。

为什么看着我？

他感到无名的慌张，以及不该存在的羞耻感。

 

佩德罗把他们拉开，玛丽把弗莱迪扶起来拍掉他身上的灰。

而弗莱迪盯着门的方向。

或许，比利•巴特森确实不合格。

他失落地想。

 

比利觉得自己从来没有这么难受过，心里像是被卷起一个怎么抹也抹不平的角。

现在他有了能力，却一无所为。

他想要结束这种糟糕透顶的感觉。

 

弗莱迪，你为什么会觉得比利与其他人不一样呢？

直觉。

这下弗莱迪也说服不了自己了。

 

好的，比利•巴特森，先从简单的开始。

不知为什么，他越是这么想，越是遇不上一起案件。

还不如白天去广场上表演放电来得尽兴。男孩总是喜欢这种受人瞩目的名望。

他带着白色的兜帽，尽量不让自己被发现，毕竟现在还不是半夜。

各种各样的人走在同一个月亮下，没有人知道一个叫比利的男孩突然获得了超能力，就像比利也不知道他们的秘密一样。

弗莱迪的秘密是什么呢？一个想法突然跳出来，在他脑子里大喊大叫。

他想着想着竟心虚起来。蹑手蹑脚地走在所有灯火的背面。

然后他发觉：自己似乎更像个贼。

 

弗莱迪觉得今天真是倒霉透了。

中午被校霸找了茬，下午试图逃课被保安发现，晚上被罚留下来写检讨。

“抱歉。”一个瘦高的男人撞了他一下走过，男人先是小步快走，随后在拐角迅速加速。

弗莱迪很快觉察出了异样——果然，口袋里的钱包不见了。

他情急之下喊出声：“嘿——”

尾音还没结束，一个穿着红色紧身衣和白披风的一米九壮汉横空出现在面前，一手提着已经晕过去的小偷，一手提着他的钱包。

没反应过来的弗莱迪一下子撞在了对方的身上，好像还踩了他一脚。

 

“哦，兄弟，没事吧。”比利扶住面前的男孩。

弗莱迪•弗里曼。又是弗莱迪•弗里曼。

他觉得瘸腿的男孩像一阵风，哪儿都有他，而且让人发痒，对，又令人发笑又令人不知所措。

因为它痒在心里，你挠不到。

“哦谢谢，等等，你是新来的超级英雄吗？”他看上去刚刚反应过来并且一下子进入了兴奋状态，仿佛被偷钱包的是另一个人。

弗莱迪打开钱包，从里面拿出两颗子弹检查一番，自言自语道：“击中超人的子弹，当然是仿品，我还没有蠢到把真品带在身边。”他瞥了一眼被丢在街边的小偷，露出一个得意表情。

比利低头看着他。弗莱迪原来有雀斑吗？他的卷发从帽子下露出几小卷。他之前从来没有仔细观察过弗莱迪，此刻他发觉对方出奇的瘦小。即使他拄着拐杖，你也会觉得他很轻盈。

像一只棕色小羊。

话很多且毛茸茸的棕色小羊。

 

“所以，你连名字都没有，新人超级英雄？”弗莱迪打开手里的可乐，“我以为你会喜欢啤酒呢。”

“建议你别尝试，那玩意难喝到吐。”比利仰起头喝了一大口橘子味汽水，显然他已经尝试过了。

“火花手指队长。”弗莱迪突然说

“什么？”

“你就叫火花手指队长，绝妙的主意。”弗莱迪坐在长椅上晃了晃腿。

“不不不。”比利皱着眉摇头。

“好的火花手指队长，如果你不介意的话我可以暂时做你的英雄经理人，对，明天就开始。”

“什么经理人？”

“你还不知道自己的能力对吧，我可以帮你检测，像防弹防火防不防砍这类的。”

“可以拒绝吗？”

“哈，我刚刚建好了油管账号。”

比利想要生气但他最后只是发出几声傻笑。

痒。他想。

 

比利把棕色小羊送回家。

一路上他们从橘子汽水突然聊到罗马人到底是不是用尿刷牙。

最后他们约好明天见面。

比利不知道这是好是坏。

但他发现自己跟弗莱迪意外地合拍。

罗马人和橘子汽水很合拍吗？可能是吧，这个场面听上去就很和谐。

 

“超级英雄也需要等级考试吗？”

“要，为什么不要？”

 

超级英雄等级考试：

①防火测试

通过

PS：本人好像很不情愿，可能需要训练其胆识。

 

②防弹测试

通过

PS：火花手指队长在完成这一项测试之后收集起了所有的子弹头，大概是想用来卖钱。

 

③隐身

未通过

 

④和鱼说话

未通过

 

⑤飞行

通过

“我真的会飞！”比利在空中发出一会儿长一会儿短的欢呼。

“弗莱迪，你必须得试试！”比利对着他喊。

“不，我不行，喂！”弗莱迪轻而易举地就被比利抱起。

他听见比利吹了声口哨。

突然间他又有了心脏一不小心跑脱节的感觉。

 

他们又回到了第一次见面时的长椅。

他们都累坏了，弗莱迪看上去快睡着了。他仰头看着天空，比利觉得弗莱迪的眼睛亮晶晶的。

他分不清楚是弗莱迪的眼睛接住了星星，还是星星跳到了他的眼睛里。

“你知道我本来不长这样吗？”比利指指自己，“其实我跟你年纪差不多。”

“嗯哼。”弗莱迪随意应了过去，然后他自顾自地开口，“你要知道蝙蝠侠他……”结果弗莱迪直接靠着比利的胳膊睡着了。

 

比利在开小差，这没什么问题。但他在想弗莱迪，弗莱迪•弗里曼。

听上去怪怪的。

他昨天甚至梦到了棕色小羊，好多只围着他跳来跳去，它们重复着一句话：“你知道罗马人用尿刷牙吗？”

“喝你的橘子汽水吧！”梦里比利这么大笑着回复它们。

 

“你不觉得爱德华最近老是盯着你吗？”达拉梳着自己的头发打算盘出第三个卷儿。

“比利，谢谢。”弗莱迪已经厌烦了纠正她。

“你又要留堂了，是吗？”玛丽看上去已经吃完了，她在减肥。

弗莱迪点头：“为了更伟大的事业。最近逃太多课了。”

“给那个送你回来的看上去傻傻的壮汉当经理？”尤金插嘴。

“是火花手指队长，为什么你们总是记不住别人的名字，还是说你们是金鱼？”弗莱迪喝完了最后一口汤。

 

比利觉得弗莱迪真是个怪人，褒义层面上的。

弗莱迪头脑聪明，正义善良，他想做名英雄。为什么选中的是自己而不是他？

比利开始为弗莱迪感到不公平。

等他反应过来的时候已经想了一天的弗莱迪了。

他捂住脸，发出只有自己能听见的哀叹。

看来你被彻底迷住了，比利•巴特森。

 

“嘿，弗莱迪，你也留堂？”比利从另一个教室走出来，正好遇上对面走过来的弗莱迪。

“是，等等，你认识我？”弗莱迪正来回在走廊里走来走去，拐杖发出时轻时响的声音，“你带伞了吗？”

比利点头，转头看了一眼外边势头不减的大雨。

“幸运小孩。”弗莱迪说出一点也不由衷的夸赞。

“或许我们可以一起走？”

不用，玛丽和达拉会来给我送伞的。

他想这么说。

“当然，你愿意的话。”

可谁能拒绝比利•巴特森的狗狗眼呢？

 

达拉看见同一柄伞下走来的比利和弗莱迪发出一声尖叫，好在玛丽及时捂住了她的嘴。

 

“或许我们该以一场实战结束这场等级考试。”弗莱迪在他的计划书上涂涂改改。

“或许。”火花手指队长抱着鱼缸，显然他还执着于自己是否能和鱼说话。

比利•巴特森喜欢弗莱迪•弗里曼吗？

他试图与鱼进行心灵沟通。

可那条蓝尾巴的鱼一直绝情地用尾巴对着他。

“给我拿瓶汽水。”弗莱迪伸了个懒腰。

比利把汽水递过去。他有说过弗莱迪很像棕色小羊吗？让人忍不住想抱起来乱揉一通的那种。

弗莱迪想起昨天达拉问罗莎：“恋爱是什么感觉？”

“痒。”她咯咯地笑着回答，然后维克多从后面搂住她。

他刚刚把这个当做笑话告诉了他的超级英雄。

 

比利•巴特森喜欢弗莱迪•弗里曼吗？

比利又重复了一遍。

这次那条鱼停下来盯着他。

“天啊快看，我能和鱼说话，虽然这没有什么用！”

弗莱迪回过头去的时候那条鱼又开始自顾自地游来游去了。

 

弗莱迪永远不会走运过一周以上。

他刚说完：“他们就像连体儿一样，恶心。”就被“连体儿”校霸提着领子拎了起来。

“啊，听我说，这肯定是个误会。”

但对方没有听他解释的意思，一拳打在他的肚子上，他和他的拐杖一起倒在地上。

弗莱迪下意识地护住脑袋。

他听到一声闷响。弗莱迪睁开眼，比利拿着落在地上的拐杖打在了他们的肚子上。

他们其中之一在比利的脸上还了一拳，弗莱迪听见比利轻叫了一声，但他还是用拳头还了回去。

赶来的保安把他们拉开，而弗莱迪的第一句话是：“天啊，比利，你流血了。”

 

为什么不喊出“沙赞”再冲过去呢？

为什么不逃跑呢？比利知道自己有一千条逃跑路线。

可能是烦人的阳光，或者令人发痒的风和飞过去的云，也可能是其他什么可怜巴巴的小动物。

他忘了思考。

 

“疼，你一定要这么用力吗？”比利觉得自己浑身都疼，“我就该去找校医。”

“相信我，我很拿手这个。”弗莱迪把创口贴给面前的男孩贴上，“好了。”

 

会包扎的棕色小羊。多才多艺。

 

“所以我合格了吗？”比利问。

“你指什么？”弗莱迪抬起头来看着他。

“超级英雄等级考试，要我说这个名字真的很难记。”他尝试不让自己看上去很紧张，显然他失败了。

弗莱迪静止了几秒，然后他笑了。让比利觉得他又在琢磨什么坏事。

 

“不，还差这个。”

 

然后他吻在了比利的嘴角。


End file.
